


To the Winner Go the Spoils

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Biting, Darkfic, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Lust at First Sight, Major Character Death(s), Mean Michael, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Happy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: With the battle being over, and your sisters all dead, Michael claims his prize.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	To the Winner Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read the warnings and tags on this one.

It was over.

It was all over.

Cordelia had sacrificed herself to allow Mallory to go back and save everyone, but you watched in horror as Mallory died of her stab wound before she even had a chance to do the spell.

Cordelia was dead, as well as Marie, Madison, Coco, Mallory, and even Dinah.

You and Myrtle stared at each other, as you both knew you were screwed.

You had felt the power transfer over to you as soon as Mallory had died, making you the new supreme, but it was of no use anyways, as you didn’t have the power of tempus infinitum, and even as supreme, you still weren’t half as powerful as Michael.

“Myrtle I’m sorry, I can’t- “You choked out.

“I know, dear, I know. You did your best, we all did. But I guess our best just wasn’t enough, was it?”

Tears sprung to your eyes, and you stifled a sob, as your conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps down the hall, nearing the bathroom.

He was here.

He was coming for you.

And there was nothing you could do about it.

You clutched Myrtle’s hand, as you both watched Michael entering the doorframe, blood staining his angelic face, clothes torn and ragged, looking an absolute mess.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Michael said, staring at you, eyes penetrating your soul.

Without a word, Michael raised his hand, and you gasped, breaking your hand free from Myrtle as she engulfed into flames beside you, screaming horribly.

You fell to your knees in grief as you watched your last sister die in front of your eyes.

Now you were truly alone.

Your eyes were still locked on the image of Myrtle’s burning corpse, as Michael slowly stalked over to you, crumpled on the floor.

Michael yanked your hair so that you were looking up at him, still on your knees.

“Now, what am I going to do with you, hmm?”

You gasped as he brought you up onto your feet, and dragged you out of the bathroom, over to the railing.

Your heart pounded in anticipation, expecting him to throw you off the balcony to your death, but your fear turned to shock as he bent you over the railing.

“W-what are you doing?” You gasped as he started to suck at your neck.

“Taking what’s mine.”

His focus on marking up your neck started to make you wet, and you let out an embarrassed whine, feeling ashamed at getting aroused for the man who just murdered all of your sisters in cold blood.

You felt him smirk against your neck at the needy sound and reached up under your skirt to caress the damp fabric of your panties.

“Look at you. Getting drenched at the thought of getting fucked by the enemy of your coven. You’re absolutely pathetic.”

Your cheeks burned with his degradation of you, even though you knew he was right. You had secretly lusted after him the second you saw him, when he brought Misty Day back to life. His power was unlike anything you had ever seen before, and you wanted nothing more than to be on his arm.

But you loved your sisters, your supreme, more than anything in the world, and would never end up becoming like Dinah, just betraying them for some good dick.

It didn’t look like you had a choice now, though.

At least if you were about to die, you’d finally get to fuck him.

Michael ripped your panties straight off your body, and you gasped as the cool air of the Outpost hit your dripping cunt.

Two fingers entered you, and he started pumping at a vicious pace, almost like he was angry with you, and was taking it out on your pussy.

“Fuck, you’re so tight for me,” Michael grunted, resuming the stabbing thrust of his fingers inside you. “I’ve wanted you the moment I saw you.”

You whimpered at his confession, feeling conflicted about this whole thing. You’d expected for him to kill you the second he dragged you out here, and things were going the complete opposite.

“Please, please, fuck me Michael!” You cried out, feeling your orgasm already drawing close.

“Not yet,” Michael whispered in your ear, drawing his fingers out of you, and pushing you back onto your knees.

“Now suck my cock, like a good girl.”

You practically ripped open his pants, and shoved his cock in your mouth, whimpering around the huge length as he began to fuck your face angrily.

“Ahh, yes,” Michael hissed at the feeling of your warm, wet mouth around him. “Right where you belong.”

You whined, feeling your cunt get even wetter at his humiliation of you.

“This is the only thing you’re good for, I hope you know that. You couldn’t save your sisters; you couldn’t save anyone. You’re utterly worthless.”

Tears started to stream down your face at his reminder of the loss of your sisters, and your mouth went slack, letting him use you mercilessly.

His cock was so huge, it kept hitting the back of your throat, and you gagged uncontrollably, as he continued to fuck your face hard.

“Aww, can you not handle my cock? Poor baby,” Michael pouted down at you in a mocking tone.

Tears were still flowing down your face to the crevice between your breasts, and you looked up at him through watery eyes as he smirked down at you, breathing hard.

He drew you off his cock, yanking on your hair hard, as he came all over your face.

You gasped as you blinked rapidly, eyes now stained with his sticky cum, and he brought you back up on your feet as he put your hand on his flaccid cock.

“Get it hard again. I’m not even close to being done with you.”

You jerked his cock hard and fast, and his mouth opened in a silent moan as he slapped your hand away, “That’s enough. Bend over the railing for me.”

You obeyed, and he steadied a hand on your hip as he pushed into the hilt, filling you wholly.

“FUCK, oh!” You screamed as he fucked you without mercy.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes, yes!” You cried as he yanked your head back, biting your neck as sucking even more bruises into the soft skin of your throat.

Michael pushed your head down over the railing, forcing you to look at what you realized was Cordelia’s dead body.

“Look at her,” Michael whispered in your ear. “Look at her, and know you failed.”

You sobbed, tears dripping from your eyes as you were torn between devastation from your loss, and euphoria at him giving you what you’d wanted for so long.

“Cordelia would hate nothing more than to see the new supreme being defiled by the big, bad antichrist.”

He emphasized, “big,” by thrusting into you even harder, and your mouth was open in a perpetual gasp at this point.

Michael grabbed your hand and guided your fingers to your swollen clit as he forced you to rub yourself, practically drawing you down on his cock now like his own personal sex toy.

Your combined moans with Michael’s were so loud they were echoing in the now empty Outpost, and Michael grunted as he came inside of you, warming you with his thick seed.

Michael forced you to rub yourself harder, cock still inside of you, as he boasted, “Come for me, Y/N. Come knowing I won, and you lost.”

You cried out as you came hard on your own fingers, feeling Michael pull out of you.

You collapsed onto your knees, full of cum, and feeling utterly dead inside, as you looked up at Michael with tired eyes.

He gripped your chin, face still covered in now drying tracks of his cum, and spoke down to you, saying, “I own you now. I’m not giving you the release of death, that would be too good for you. You’re mine to fuck and keep forever.”

With that, he pried your jaw open, and spit into your waiting mouth, smiling in victory as you swallowed obediently.

“And I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
